Wątek forum:Off-topic/@comment-27651679-20161011174749
Jó Reggelt! Po wielu długich miesiącach powracam do was z teoriami i ogarniętymi wykrzyknikami!(!!!!!!!). Zatem, bez przeciągania, pierwsza teoria od Wasieqa, która mówi: Dlaczego wszyscy w Kraju mówią w tym samym języku? Jak zapewne większość z was zauważyła, niezależnie od rasy, pochodzenia, miejsca zamieszkania i tysiąca innych czynników, każdy w Kraju mówi takim samym językiem! Dlaczego?? Oczywiście można to wyjaśnić w najprostrzy możliwy sposób: bo piszą to głównie gimnazjaliści, ale ja chcę sięgnąć głębiej. Zacznijmy może od tego że w arcie o Federacji użytkownik Kharlez wysilił się dość żeby wyjaśnić dlaczego tam wszyscy mówią tym samym językiem: '''Hominum- nazwa języka używanego w Federacji. Jako że w Kraju ludzie używali setek języków oraz dialektów państwo Welffa stworzyło sztuczny język, dzięki któremu wszyscy mieszkańcy mogli się wzajemnie zrozumieć. Żeby nauka szła jak najszybciej Federacja wszczepiała swoim obywatelom specjalne czipy lingwistyczne, które w oka mgnieniu umieszczały w umysłach znajomość Hominum, nie usuwając jednocześnie wiedzy na temat rodowitego języka. Nieludziom wszczepiane były podobne czipy- te jednak pozbawiały ich znajomości własnych, rodzimych języków. '''Wiemy więc że Federacja stworzyła swój własny język, a potem przy użyciu siły wbiła go do głów nieludzi! Sądzę jednak (teoria wewnątrz teorii!) że powstało to głównie po to żeby stworzyć "czysty, nie skazony dialekt" żeby pokazać swoją wyższość nad innymi mieszkańcami. W artach takich jak Operacje Federacji, Żelaźni Nomadzi czy Wasieq zostało z resztą zasugerowane, że ludzie i nieludzie doskonale się rozumieli na długo zanim przybył Welff! Następna poszlaka leci z artykułu o Syrenach: '''Syreny posługują się własnym językiem Meridiańskim, inaczej tak zwaną wspólnomową. Co to znaczy? Otóż, gdy mówią w swoim języku, mózg ofiary automatycznie tłumaczy to na język najlepiej znany ofierze, czyli po prostu każdy słyszy go we własnym języku. Jest to bardzo przydatne przy śpiewie. '''Załatwione! Wszyscy po prostu używają Meridiańskiego, tak? '''Nie ma jeszcze żadnego osobnika innej rasy, który znałby ten język. '''Kolejny ślepy zaułek. Więc może możliwość porozumiewania się wszystkich istot wzięła się od.....cudu? Bóg jest obecny w Uniwersum ToMC (mogę to już tak nazywać??) podobnie z resztą jak Szatan! W samym Kraju były już przypadki interwencji zarówno sił Światła jak i Ciemności! Czy to możliwe że one mają tutaj jakiś wpływ?? Z artu o Salai wiemy że Demony posiadają naturalną zdolność przyswajania innych języków, wydaje się również że po śmierci jakiekolwiek bariery lingwistyczne przestają mieć znaczenie! Czy to wszystkie opcje jakie zostały?? Nie! Pozostaje nam jeszcze stara, sprawdzona metoda: Konklawe: '''Zwew- Łowca, Bóg który przemierza świat poszukując najlepszych zdobyczy. Zaciągnął przodków Żelaznych Wojowników do Kraju by wraz z nimi polować po kres ich życia. Góruje nad wszystkimi innymi Bóstwami. Po przejęciu pieczy nad wojownikami przez Federację umieszczony na ikonach wygląd Zwewa zaczął do złudzenia przypominać Heinricha Welffa. '''Ten fragment Żelaznych Nomadów jest bardzo istotny w naszych rozważaniach, gdyż potwierdza moją poprzednią teorię, wedle której Kraj mógł powstać dzięki staraniom Ze'ewa (oczywiście że to on jest tym Bogiem!) i Lid'Oga. Jeśli uznamy że równie prawdziwa jest ta część mówiąca, że większość nieludzi została stworzona przez tego drugiego, mamy powód dla którego panuje w Kraju ogólne zrozumienie! Lid'Og tworząc ofiary dla Ze'ewa i jego ludzkich towarzyszy dał im znajomość języka Czystej Krwii, która przetrwała tysiąclecia. Gdy do Kraju zaczęli przybywać przypadkowi ludzie, z pokolenia na pokolenie musieli się uczyć tego języka! Dlaczego więc mieszkańcy CreepyTown nie mają problemów z dogadaniem się z innymi istotami w Kraju? No cóż, Mrs. Strange używa Meridiańskiego, Salai i jej brat mają naturalny talent do nauki języków, Przemek potrafi odczytywać a Quint długie lata spędził pośród Elfów. Teraz następna teoria, już od Salai. Dotyczy ona seksualności Mikhalna Shadowna. Przyjrzyjmy się jego biografii: Arcymag przez kilka stuleci spotykał najróżniejsze postacie mityczne i prawdziwe, zdobywając wielką moc. W jego życiu jednak nigdy nie pojawiła się żadna kobieta! Odyn, Sutr, Nicolas, wszyscy Ci którzy na niego wpłynęli byli mężczyznami! Po przybyciu do Kraju najbliższe więzi nawiązał z Quintem i Przemkiem. Z tego wychodzi dosyć oczywisty obraz: Mikhaln jest pe....gejem. Ja jednak nie lubię spoczywać na laurach, więc stwierdzam że jest to nieprawda! Arcymag rozwinął też przyjazne stosunki z Mrs. Strange, LoboTaker czy Mią Blackwood, a w jego życiu nie tylko nie było romansów z kobietami ale i romansów w ogóle! Mikhaln Shadown nie jest zatem pedałoseksalny, tylko po prostu aseksualny, nie czuje pociągu do nikogo. Pędz za wiedzą jest u niego po prostu tak duży, że nie widzi powodu żeby z kimkolwiek się wiązać!